George, O Rei da Floresta: A História
George of the Jungle (traduzido para o português do Brasil: George, O Rei da Floresta, e para o de Portugal: George - O Rei da Selva) é um desenho animado que estreou em 9 de setembro de 1967, criado por Jay Ward; teve apenas uma temporada, contendo 17 episódios. Nos Estados Unidos, a emissora que exibia os episódios de George, O Rei da Floresta era a ABC, já no Brasil, primeiro foi a Tv Tupi e depois TVS (atual SBT). O desenho contava a estória de um bebê que ficou abandonado na selva ao cair do avião em que viajava com seus pais, como é re-apresentado na abertura do filme George, O Rei da Floresta. Aquele bebê, deixado na selva ao léu, passou a ser cuidado pelos animais e se tornou (25 anos depois) o destemido e meio atrapalhado George, o rei da floresta de Bukuvu. Ele tinha como melhor amigo um macaco chamado Garila (atualmente chamado Ape, porém, chamado Macaco na versão brasileira, pois em inglês "Ape" significa "Macaco"); quanto a seu animal de estimação, era um elefante desajeitado mas engraçado, que acreditava ser um cachorro, chamado por ele de Panti (atualmente chamado Shep). Ele também tinha uma companheira, chamada Jane, mas que acreditava ser apenas um amigo sem necessidade de fazer a barba.[[imagem:images (6).jpg|thumb|Antiga turma de George, O Rei da Floresta]] Apesar de começar em 1967 e terminar no mesmo ano, no dia 30 de dezembro, o desenho passou por um remake, e, quase 40 anos depois, ou seja, em 29 de junho de 2007, estava de volta à televisão George, O Rei da Floresta. Desta vez, o desenho estava um pouco modificado, com o acréscimo de alguns personagens.[[Arquivo:Images_(9).jpg|thumb|left|A turma do novo desenho George, O Rei da Floresta]] O desenho teve duas temporadas, encerrando no dia 11 de janeiro de 2008, com um total de 26 episódios. Mas esse novo desenho fez tanto sucesso no Canadá (onde foi originalmente produzido e exibido) e nos Estados Unidos (onde foi co-produzido pelo Cartoon Network e patrocinado pela Disney), que, em 2008, foi produzido também um jogo para PlayStation 2 e Nintendo Wii, intitulado George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret. Veja abaixo a capa do jogo. [[Arquivo:Images_(8).jpg|thumb|Capa do jogo George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret para PlayStation 2]] Baseado no antigo desenho de 1967, foram produzidos dois filmes, um em 1997 (30 anos depois do término do desenho), estrelado por Brendan Fraser, e outro em 2003, estrelado por Christopher Showerman. O primeiro filme teve grande audiência nos cinemas, e o segundo, lançado direto em vídeo, também teve um considerável número de vendas (mas não tantas quanto o primeiro) e ambos foram produzidos pela Disney, sendo que o primeiro teve um orçamento de US$ 50.000.000, e o segundo, cerca de US$ 12.000.000. Abaixo estão o pôster do primeiro filme e a capa do segundo. [[Arquivo:Images_(10).jpg|thumb|left|Pôster do filme George, O Rei da Floresta, com o artista principal Brendan Fraser]][[Arquivo:Images_(11).jpg|thumb|Capa do filme George, O Rei da Floresta 2 com o artista principal Christopher Showerman]] Filmes *''George, O Rei da Floresta'' (1997) *''George, O Rei da Floresta 2'' (2003) Lançamento em DVD Foi lançado em DVD a primeira temporada de George, O Rei da Floresta (2007). Jogo * George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret Categoria:Especiais